


Mchanzo Moana au

by Blu_lifee



Category: Moana (2016), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo AU, Minor Character Death, Too excited, this isnt betad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee
Summary: This is a overwatch moana au! i have so many ideas and so little time its ridiculous





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo looked out at the waters that lapped gently at the sand, letting out a breath as he shut his eyes, sitting on the beach in his favorite hiding spot. No one knew about except well- Zennyatta, the islands monk stepped through the trees, smiling as he spotted Hanzo.Hanzo stood, giving the monk a hug, which was returned tightly. Hanzo spent most of his time with the monk, enjoying how much he understood him and his love for the outside world. Hanzo sits back on the beach, the monk sitting beside them as they enjoyed the breeze while they still could. Hanzo would have to return soon for his father expected him to learn about his duties as chief. It was an honor, one Hanzo didn’t want, but he would take it. He was his father’s heir, it was his job to run the clan after his father passed. Which didn’t seem like any time soon, but it was inevitable.

Hanzo looked up as he heard his father calling his name, he let out a sigh and nodded a goodbye to the monk before standing. He walked through the trees, coming to his father in the clearing. He gave a small bow before they left to his father’s hut to speak of his responsibilities. He picked up Jamison, petting his feathers as Mako trailed behind them, snorting and giving his little pig smile. Hanzo spent the day with his father, dealing with any problems on the island, finding they seemed to grow with every moment.

Hanzo finally escaped, going back to his beach, not surprised when he saw the monk dancing with the waves. He walked beside him and joined, enjoying the rhythm and the sounds of the water. The monk laughed softly, spinning with his feet in the sand.

Hanzo opened his eyes, smiling at the monk who spoke with shut eyes, “Would you like to see something?”  
Hanzo hums, “Is it interesting?”  
The monk takes his hand, leading him into the trees, “Very”


	2. The Dragons heart

Hanzo looks up at the stone wall, covered in vines and other greenery. He looked to the monk curiously, who just gestured to the wall. Hanzo let out a breath and started to scrape off the plants and dig at the rocks to show an opening, his curiosity was definitely peaked. 

He looked back at the monk who flashed him a smile, “Go in, and find the part of the past everyone chose to forget. Play the strings and you will see.”

Hanzo moves into cave, his feet padding softly against the stone. It was dark and the plants were peeking through the cracks of the stone. He made his way down into a large cavern that smelled of damp wood and water. He jumped as light a cyan flames appeared on the torches of the walls.

His breath was stolen from him as he looked around, large boats with dragons painted on the sails, though most were in disrepair. He climbed onto one of the boats and found a Biwa laying on the deck. 

He sat and picked it up carefully, "play the strings and you will see..."

He plucked the strings in a familiar tune and was surprised with the images that flickered to life. He saw his people on these brilliant boats, sailing the seas with dragons swimming alongside them and guiding through the seas. 

He was almost brought to tears at the beauty of it all, they were not trapped here, they could leave, live like they had before. He got up, dropping the instrument and running back out of the cave.

He sprinted out to the monk, almost bouncing in his excitement. He stood in front of the monk who had a knowing smile. The monk took the front of his necklace of spheres, opening it and pulling out a small jade dragon on a string, handing it to hanzo softly. 

The monk smiles softly, “Take this to the dragon of the south...save us all. Get your adventure”

Hanzo nods, turning and starting to run back to the main tent where his father would undoubtedly be holding a meeting. As hanzo left the monk looks to the night sky, letting a tear fall down his face before walking deeper into the forest.

Hanzo burst into the tent, holding out the necklace and interrupting his father, “We need to leave!”


	3. Beat down

Hanzo was dragged from the tent by his hair, thrown to the ground by his angry father who kicked him like a dog and cursed the gods for his failure of a son. Hanzo hauled himself up, only to be kicked in his chest and have his ribs bruised.He tumble back to the ground, coughing and spluttering blood. 

His father hauled his broken and bloodied form, yanking him up by his necklace and nearly choking him. He threw the necklace into the foliage, “You will stay you useless piece of shit! You will give up these useless dreams! And you will lead this damn clan like you are meant to!”

Hanzo nods quickly, falling to the ground when his father lets go and walks back to the tent. Hanzo gets himself to his feet and walks into the bushes, finding the necklace. He pauses when he sees something shiny in the leaves, moving closer he sees the monks necklace. He looks around frantically, running when he sees movement.

He comes to a little grotto, seeing the monk slouched against a tree. He drops to his knees in front of the monk, checking him for wounds or any sign of damage. The monk takes his hand and grips it tightly as he breathes heavily and shaking.

Hanzo pulls him into his arms, shaking as tears start in the corner of his eyes, “I'm here..i've got you”

The monk shakes his head, gripping onto him, his voice weak, “The water. Go, save the dragon...save us all. You must leave.”

Hanzo shakes his head quickly, “I won't leave you.”

Zennyatta rests a hand on his cheek, “You must…”

The monk is unable to say more and is beginning to cough, blood trickling from his lips. The young man watches helplessly as the last traces of life fade from the monks eyes. Zenyatta’s body becomes nothing more than a cold dead shell. Hanzo fell over his friends lifeless body and began to weep. 

He was alone. Truely and infinitely alone. He stood, lifting his friends limp body and walking to the docks. He gave a weak smile when he saw Mako and Jamison playing around the boats. He rested zenyatta's body on one of the boats, releasing the sails and pushing the boat, watching it drift off into the night. 

The pig and chicken watched curiously, seeming to still with the night as it closed around them, hanzo wiped his face allowing himself no more time to grieve. He turned and ran back to his hut quickly, ignoring the pain in his chest and barefeet. He widens his eyes when he reaches his hut, his breath stolen by what's before him.


	4. A new...friend?

He looked at the floor of his hut to see his bags already packed. His important things were in bags, only two bags. He grabbed them and ran back to the water, jumping on a boat. 

Mako and junkrat jump on, hiding in the storage with his bags. Hanzo pulls the sails up, pushing the boat off the beach before running up and jumping back on. He sits on the deck and handles the oar as the boat slowly moves out of the bay.

The waves pick up slowly as the waves start to glow. Hanzo looks out, watching as the glow moves farther out into the ocean. Hanzo steers the boat after the glow, smiling softly as he hears the familiar humming of his friend.

The boat travels far into the water as hanzo rests back, looking up at the stars. His eyes drift shut. 

Hanzo wakes quickly as the ship jolts. He yelps and tumbles off the boat in shock, with a grunt he pushes himself up, brushing the sand out of his hair. He stands looking around at the island he crashed on.

The stones had tally marks littered across them, along with the sounds of humming floating over them. Hanzo hid behind the boat as footsteps slowly moved closer.

As the large man went closer and picked up the pace as his deep voice shouted in triumph, “A boat!” 

Hanzo stood as the boat was lifted from in front of him into the air. The other man screamed like a girl, dropping the boat to the side, the stowaways inside squeaked in annoyance. When the man stopped screaming hanzo put his hands on his hips with a raised brow, rather annoyed already. 

Hanzo let out a breath, “You need to come with me and return the dragon's heart to its rightful place.” 

The other laughed, “Yeah sure, and my name aint deadeye mccree. Whatever your plan is, i'm not doing it. I need my peacekeeper before anything. Sorry darlin.”

Hanzo looks up at the man before grabbing him by the ear, “You will put that boat back in the water. You will come with me to the island. You will put the heart back.”

The man grunts, “Alright! Alright!”


	5. the view

Hanzo and the man made their way onto the boat, hanzo helping the two stowaways back into the storage compartment, settling himself by the oar as the other man sat on the boat grumpily. It was almost cute if hanzo would let himself admit it, which he wouldn't. 

After a while it had begun to get dark, causing hanzo to look up at the stars with a yawn. He tried his best to stay up and not fall asleep but it was inevitable in the end. He fell asleep by the oar softly, his hair framing his face.

The other man on the boat, Jesse, looked over and happened to notice. He got up, lifting hanzo in his arms softly, setting him in the middle of the boat. He laid his sarape over hanzo before going to the oar, turning the boat off onto a new course. 

Hanzo woke, sitting up and watching the red fabric fall off him in confusion. He looked up to see jesse steering, standing quickly, opening his mouth to speak before being interrupted. 

“You know to be a boat captain you have to be awake to steer the boat”, Jesse chuckles teasingly.

Hanzo grumbles, looking up at him in annoyance, “It's not my fault the island you were stuck on is so far away.”

Jesse shrugs, brushing past him to adjust the sail, picking up his sarape as he goes past, putting it back on his shoulders with a huff, “I suppose not”

Hanzo looks around at their surroundings, surprised to see a tall pillar of rocks rising into view, “Where are we?”

Jesse chuckles, “/I’m/ getting my peacekeeper. You're staying on the boat with the snacks.” 

Hanzo glares up at him, “There is no way im staying on the boat.”

Jesse ties the boat onto the rocks, “Fine, suit yourself darlin.”

Jesse starts to climb up the rocks, chuckling at hanzo's grumbling as he follows. It took a while before they reached the top, their hands rough from grappling to the stone. When they finally reached the top hanzo couldn't help but look around in wonder at the view. 

He gasps softly at the beauty of it all, “....its beautiful”

Jesse chuckles from beside him. Looking to him softly, “Yeah..it is”


	6. The peacekeeper

Jesse moved over to the middle of the stone pillar with a chuckle, “You ready for this darlin?”

Hanzo gives a grumble at the nickname but nods nonetheless. With that jesse stomps at the stone in a pattern, causing the stone to slowly open. 

Hanzo stands back, watching it open with wide eyes, “...woah”

Jesse chuckles at the others face, giving no warning before jumping down into the hole. With no other choice, hanzo jumps down into the pit with him. Jesse shouts excitedly as they fall through the long tunnel. 

Hanzo shouts as he lands hard on the ground, sitting up he rubs his arm he landed on, looking around. He stands carefully, watching as a small creature walks through the clearing, picking up small glowing squares and mumbling about something called a turret.

Hanzo moves around, trying to find jesse, dodging a quick creature that seemed to almost teleport around. He finally reaches a cave, seeing jesse peeking into it.

He taps jesse's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. Hanzo chuckles, quieting as jesse puts a finger to his lips.

Jesse gestures to inside the cave, dark, unnaturally so, “She's in there, my peacekeeper.”


	7. An old friend

Jesse moves into the cave slowly, hanzo following behind him. Jesse ducks behind a rock as the darkness swirls, collecting in the middle of the now surprisingly dark cave. Hanzo freezes, knowing he'd been spotted. 

The darkness rises to show a large man sitting in the middle of the room. He stands and seems to float over, towering over hanzo by a few feet.

The man snarls, silver claws and a bone white mask the only light thing about him, “What are you doing here. Mortal.” 

Hanzo swallows, “I was only here to see you sir, the humans speak...marvels about your power..”

The man seems to raise his shoulders cackling loudly, the sound almost rattling the cave walls, “Oh? Do they really?”

Hanzo nods quickly, trying to ignore jesse sneaking around the back, even though he was terrified. The man looks over hanzo, tilting his head softly before turning around, spotting jesse with the famed peacekeeper in his grasp.

Jesse smirks brightly, spinning the peacekeeper in his grasp, “Its high n-!”

The man simply smacks jesse into the cave wall, flinging him with a thud that shook the cave walls. Hanzo backs up, watching as the man stalks forward towards jesse, cackling loudly. 

Hanzo looks at the ground before getting an idea.


	8. Where to?

The shadowed man turns quickly at the sound of hanzo's shout, the man tensing at the sight of the bright gem in his hands. He disappears, only the heavy concentration of smoke showing his mad dash at hanzo. 

Hanzo threw the stone, thanking everything he was worth that the creature went after the stone and not him. Hanzo ran to jesse, hauling him up and making sure to grab the peacekeeper and made his way from the cave as the creature screeched happily as he goes after the gem. 

Hanzo made his way out, finding his way out of the dimension mostly in one piece. He settled them both on top of the large rock, holding jesse in his lap and waiting for the night to pass. Hanzo woke from jesse shaking him, the man with a grim look on his face.

They climbed down from the pillar and back onto the boat. Hanzo sat, petting jamison and mako reassuringly. Jesse pushed off from the rock, turning the boat. 

Hanzo looks up at him, “What are you doing?”

Jesse sighs, “What do you think? I'm going back to the island. There's no way that i can defeat him if i can use my peacekeeper.” 

“We can always try. You just have to get used to it.”,Hanzo explains

Jesse snarls, looking angry, “There is no we! There's just you and your stupid mission!!”

Hanzo goes quiet, looking up at him, not knowing what to do.


	9. calm

Jesse sighs, looking down at the ground, gripping tightly to his peace keeper, he couldn't do this.

He heard hanzo walk closer behind him, the other speaking, “in my village...some speak of you as a hero, some have lost that feeling. If you do this, all will see you as a legend.”

Jesse chuckles dryly, “You sure? Pretty sure i mighta ruined that.”

Hanzo settles beside him, “I am absolutely sure, do not worry.”

Jesse sighs, “im sorry darlin, but i cant do anything about it without being able to use my peacekeeper.”

Hanzo holds his hand out softly, accepting the peacekeeper when it's offered. He holds it in his hand, looking at the carving and turning the piece over. 

He hands it back softly, “It's beautiful...and we can do it. We just have to practice okay?”

Jesse chuckles, taking the peacekeeper and holding it softly, “There's no we about it, there's only me.” 

Hanzo shakes his head with a little smile, “Fine, then you have to practice.”


	10. Again

Hanzo settles down on the little raft, watching as jesse fiddles with his peacekeeper. It was an interesting device and he wondered how it worked but he supposed it was just magic.

Jesse stood suddenly, whispering under his breath while holding the peacekeeper out. When nothing happened he groaned and sat back down.

He turned to hanzo with a sigh, “I'm not gonna be able to help you sugar…”

Hanzo smiles softly, “I don't know what you think practice is but that wasn't it, come on, try again”

Jesse sighs, standing back up. It took awhile, but eventually the end of the peacekeeper began to glow red hot. Jesse watched excitedly, groaning when it went out again.

Hanzo smiles, “You were close, come on, again.”

Jesse sits with a sigh, “There's no way alright, i can't do it.” 

Hanzo settles closer to him, “You know...If you did this...you'd be my hero”

Jesse stands with a chuckle, “Alright, maaaybe one more go.”

He speaks again, the end of the peacekeeper glows red before multiple red shots launch off into the sea. Jesse blows on the end of the peacekeeper with a chuckle, looking back at hanzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Im super excited about this! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
